


Dogs don't talk

by GingerBird (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aphasia!Kylo, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/GingerBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finalizer传来捷报，Ren大人脑袋坏了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dogs don't talk

1.

Finalizer传来捷报，Ren大人脑袋坏了。

2.

Kylo Ren，严格上来说，曾经死掉了三分钟。Phasma找到他的时候他已经停止了呼吸，她短路了一把爆能枪让他的心脏重新跳起来。Ren在医务舱里昏迷了五天，醒来之后就变成了这样：颅内扫描显示他大脑的左额、颞、枕、顶叶存在大量的低密度区，缺氧和出血造成的大脑病变。  
Ren武士团的团长彻底失去了语言能力。

3.

起初几天Ren狂躁不安，他的原力令人惊奇地仍然保留着，他用它来阻止任何人靠近他。  
然后他进入了安静麻木的阶段，任由医生检查他摆弄他，很少做出反应。  
到了这个时候他们才搞清楚Ren的脑袋里发生了什么。很幸运的，他的神经系统几乎没有受到损害，这是很罕见的状况。  
Hux是最后一个去看他的人，虽然可能是唯一一个自愿去的。Ren出事这段时间，Hux一直在地面基地指挥建设，忙得快要中风。幸好新调来的司令官及时赶到，Hux才免于成为Finalizer上的第二个脑损伤病人。  
他回到Finalizer的第二件事，就是去找Ren。  
第一件事当然是睡个昏天黑地。  
他跟Ren毕竟炮友一场，没有爱情，至少身体还是蛮合拍的。

4.

Phasma队长告诉他Ren的状况很差。  
Phasma告诉他，Ren听不懂别人说话，自己也无法说话。他们想方设法试图让他用原力跟他们交流——没有用，他们接收到的只是一团混乱的噪音，因为Ren的大脑里现在已经不存在语言了。  
混乱噪音，还挺衬他的。Hux心想。他做好看到一个张嘴傻笑的智障的心理准备，打开了Ren房间的门。  
房间里光线昏暗，Hux拼命眨眼睛才看清Ren，坐在床上，床单盖着腰部以下，盯着房间一角，Hux不用看也知道，那儿放着Darth Vader的头盔。  
Hux咳嗽一声。  
Ren闻声转过头来，在看到Hux的一瞬间，他的眼睛睁得很大很大。他张开嘴，但是没发出任何声音。Ren闭上嘴，一脸困惑，又张开嘴。他的舌头在颤动，但是没有任何声音发出来。  
Hux不知该说什么。他本来预备了很多刻薄的、恶毒的、尖酸的话给Ren，但这个时候，他也跟Ren一样，张开嘴，发不出声音。  
Ren的眼睛暗了下去，他把头扭到一边。  
Hux走过去，伸出手，轻轻贴在Ren的侧脸上。  
Ren有一会儿一动不动，然后他慢慢地抬起手，抓住Hux的手，将它移到自己唇边。  
然后他哭了起来。  
他哭的时候倒是有声音的。

5.

Ren大人脑袋坏了，性欲却还正常，Hux百思不得其解。  
Ren把他拉到床上，先脱自己的，就两件，飞快，然后开始解开Hux的制服。他的动作有点迟钝，但并没有不协调之处。Hux由他剥光自己，他还沉浸在一种中度的惊讶和厌恶之中。不是厌恶Ren，而是厌恶失语这一状态发生在Ren身上。虽然也差不多就是厌恶Ren了。  
Ren的身体跟以前没什么两样，多了些无关紧要的伤疤而已。触碰特定的地方，他仍然会有特定的反应，只是不管对他说什么，他都只会摇一摇头。Hux本来不是喜欢在床上说话的人，但Ren太安静了，让他心慌意乱。  
“Ren,” Hux试着叫他。“Kylo.”  
Ren只是看着他，脸上的表情说不好是“你是智障吗”还是“我是智障”。  
“小公主。”Hux叫他。“小畜生。”  
没有什么回应。可能因为Hux的语气比较温柔，Ren甚至对他笑了下，一点点。  
“Ben. Ben Solo.”  
没有用。Ren勾住他的脖子拉向自己，Ren想吻他，大概是不想让他再说下去了。  
“我爱你。”Hux说。他只是说说看，不是都说爱情是魔法嘛。  
奇迹没发生，可能因为不是真爱吧。

6.

神经思维都正常，能领会动作表情眼神和语气，听觉正常，发音功能正常，只是不能理解语言。  
这不就是条聪明的狗吗。  
Hux一个翻身，把Ren压在底下。Ren看着他，眼睛湿润，因为刚刚哭过。  
Hux调出自己最诚挚的表情和语气，深情地看着他。  
“Ren大人，请做我的狗吧。”  
Ren眨了眨眼睛。  
Ren点了点头。  
Hux心里暗爽，又有点难过。

7.

没有人不害怕Hux将军身旁，一身黑衣的Ren大人。  
他沉默不语，寸步不离，好像将军的第二个影子。他脾气很差，不一定什么时候就会突然使用原力，或者他那把火红的光剑。  
只有将军能制止他。  
将军也从不对他说话，将军只是伸出手去，握住Ren大人的手腕，Ren大人就会停止抓狂，回归原本阴沉缄默的状态。  
他们私下里都说他是将军的狗。

8.

没了。


End file.
